Home is Where Your Story Begins
by Abominable Toaster
Summary: Bones and Booth find a teenager while at a crime scene who might spark something between Booth and Brennen. Rated T to be safe. I hope you like it! Thank you for all of your reviews and I'm sorry about any grammar errors english is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

It had just stopped raining and the sun was coming out to dry the water logged streets of Washington D.C. The usual hustle and bustle of the city hadn't ceased even when the rain had thundered down on the streets sending people scrambling. The best crime fighting duo had been separated during the rain and were secretly missing each other. Brennen would never admit it, not even to her best friend Angela that she was in fact in love with her partner, Seely Booth. She had a feeling in her "gut" as Booth would say (even though she knew that the gut couldn't possibly feel something) that Angela and the others could tell.

Booth hadn't been himself since his operation when he thought he and Brennen were married and since then he had been hesitant to bring up the topics: Marriage, dating, love, sex and most importantly Brennen dating someone. No one was good enough for Bones, his Bones.

Bones was sitting in the break area in the Jeffersonian staring out as the rain drops softly fell down the windows. She loved watching the rain fall but seeing the sun come out from its previous hiding spot behind the clouds seemed to make the whole day feel better. The only that could make her day better was being with Booth. Yes, Temperance Brennen the highly esteemed forensic anthropologist and renowned author was in fact in love with her partner, Seely Booth. When he had first told her that he loved her she had felt her heart jump in her chest she wanted to quickly respond that she felt the same way, but then he had added in an "atta girl kinda way."

Booth was sitting at his desk staring out the window, letting thoughts drift in and out, most of the thoughts were centered around one person. Bones. If there was one thing he absolutely hated doing was lying to her, especially when it was matters of the heart. He wished he hadn't added in an "atta girl kinda way" after he told her he loved her. He really did love her, he just didn't have the guts to admit it. He often found himself staring at her when she was working or doing anything for that matter. He couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful. He would love to tell her that, but if he did she would probably hurt him. It only took a moment for him to be snapped out of his little dream world, his phone starting ringing and when Cullen said they had a case Booth jumped at the chance to see his Bones.

Booth was in the SUV when he called Bones.

"Brennen."

"Hey Bones we gotta case!"

"Booth, you realize someone had to die for us to have a case, its odd when you sound excited about it."

Booth grimaced, he wasn't excited about the case he was excited about seeing the lovely forensic anthropologist. "Ya, Bones...just meet me out in front of the Jeffersonian." He snapped his phone shut and slid it back into his pocket, ready to struggle against his strengthening feelings for his partner.

It was about ten thirty in the morning when Booth pulled in to the front parking lot of the Jeffersonian. Brennen climbed into the passenger side and gave Booth a warm smile that warmed his very soul. They had small conversations on the ride to the crime scene. Bones asked about Parker, Booth responded with no Earth shattering comments from either side of the conversation.

The ground was heavily saturated from the rains from the week before and Booth and Brennen made there way over to where the FBI techs had set up base. The body was in a heavily wooded area near what appeared to be a fort. Like the type of fort a child would make in their backyard with friends. Brennen squatted down and looked at the body with an intensity that Booth often found himself looking at her with. "Early teens..." Brennen's voice tore Booth away from his daydream.

"Huh, what Bones?" Booth felt his cheeks redden.

"I said early teens and approximately five foot five, caucasian male." Brennen started to get up when she felt herself slipping on a patch of mud. Booth immediately lounged and grabbed her by her forearms. His inattention was to catch her and then help her regain her footing but he inadvertently grabbed too close to her shoulders and when he went to help her stand he ended up with her face merely centimeters from his. They stood there silently staring into each others eyes, both unsure what to say. All of a sudden they heard a snapping branch that was too big to be a bird or any animal that lived in the D.C area. Booth pushed Brennen so that she was standing behind him. He pulled his gun out of his holster and spoke in his clear, strict Federal Agent voice.

"Federal Agents, Come out of the tree." They heard some more scrambling then heard another crack that made them both jump. They then saw a pair of worn out nike shox followed by a girl. She swung down from the branches and stood at the base of the tree uncertain of what to do next. The girl was dressed in a pair of navy blue jeans with tears in the knees and an red sweatshirt. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that showed fear, part of which was due to the fact that Booth still had his gun trained on her. The other part was probably because she had landed just a few feet from the body. She looked down at he body will sad eyes, she then glanced back up at Booth and Brennen awaiting further directions. Booth holstered his weapon and Brennen came to stand next to him.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked the girl.

She nodded.

"Did you know the victim?" Brennen asked.

She was hesitant at first but then nodded.

"What's your name?" Booth asked.

The girl stood unmoving, and not speaking.

"Are you mute?" Brennen asked running her eyes up and down the girl making sure she was in fact healthy.

The girls made a frowning face and shook her head.

Booth sighed, "Your going to have to come with us to answer some questions, alright?" The girl nodded and stepped towards them, she stumbled toward them and clutched her right wrist to her ribs and winced in pain. Booth immediately stepped in to help her to her feet in the process he looked into her eyes and saw pain, worry, sadness all things he saw in Brennen's eyes when she talked about her family. "Your going to be fine, just come with us." Booth saw the worry fade from her eyes as he helped her to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth helped the girl walk to the SUV while Brennen told the techs to send everything to the Jeffersonian and take soil samples around the body. Booth made sure she buckled herself carefully so she wouldn't hurt her wrist anymore. She always kept it in her sleeve so he couldn't get a good look at it. Booth met Brennen near the hood of the car. "Booth, I think she was a foster kid."

"I think your right on that one Bones, but I just don't want to scare her."

"I don't want to have to put her back into the system until its absolutely necessary."

"Well I can't make any promises but I'll try Bones."

They were about halfway to the Jeffersonian when Booth looked back at the girl for what seemed to be the millionth time in the past five minutes and smiled. "Bones, look" he whispered. Bones glanced at the rear view mirror and smiled too, the girl had fallen sound asleep. As they pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot Brennen had already called Cam and let her know that they had a kid with them and to set up an examination table.

The Girl still hadn't woken up when Booth and Brennen got out of the car. Booth exchanged a glance at (his) Bones and handed her all the paperwork and then scooped up the girl in his arms. He almost threw her in the air because he over compensated, the girl who was probably the same age as the victim weighed maybe eighty pounds. She groaned softly and then rested her head on his shoulder. Angela, who was not informed that they would be having a guest in the lab that day looked at the three of them coming into the lab. Brennen made her way to Angela's room while Booth gently laid the girl on the couch in Brennen's office and put a blanket over her. He then roamed over to where Angela and Brennen and Angela were chatting. He glanced at his watch,

"Hey Angela you mind watching the kid while me and Bones grab lunch?"

"Uh, Ya sure what's her name?" Angela said as she looked over into Brennen's office at the sleeping form of the girl. Brennen and Booth exchanged looks, Brennen was the one who said, "We don't know, she hasn't said a word since we found her at the crime scene. But can you let us know as soon as she wakes up?" And with that Booth grabbed her by the shoulders and with his hand on the small of her back they made their way through the lab. Angela was left standing alone in the middle of the lab wondering how that pair can be that in love with each other and not tell. With one last look at the receding pair who both wore smiles on their faces, made her way into Brennen's office. Angela had been sitting there for maybe a half an hour reading a magazine when she saw the sleeping form of the girl start to stir. Of course her first reaction was to call Brennen when she decided to try and talk to the girl first.

Hodgins had come in around noon to see if she wanted to go to lunch and when he saw the girl he thought she might be hungry when she woke up and left a peanut butter sandwich and a soda. After he had brought back food he kissed Angela on the temple and told her he had made dinner reservations for them that night.

Angela saw the girl push herself up to a sitting position with her left hand and look around the room in confusion. Angela quickly moved to the chair opposite the couch and started talking. "Hey sweetie, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennen went to get lunch and they left me to watch you. Are you hungry I have a sandwich and a soda if you want it." Angela passed the sandwich and soda to the girl who hesitantly reached out and excepted them. Five minutes later the sandwich was reduced to crumbs and the soda was emptied. Angela had watched in awe as the short child had eaten like she hadn't eaten in weeks. A few moments later after she licked the peanut butter off her fingers she smiled. "Um, sweetie can you tell me what your name is and how old you are?" She immediately saw the girl's eyes darken and she looked at the ground. Angela noticed this and remembered how Booth had said that she hadn't said a word and in turn she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil and handed it to the girl. The girl reached out and took the pencil and wrote:

_My name is Sully O'Connell and I am thirteen years old. The boy you found in the woods was my brother Robert O'Connell he was sixteen. _

She then handed the paper and pencil back to angela and hugged her wrist to her chest. Angela read the note and tucked it back in her pocket and thought to herself, _Sully...I wonder how that ones gonna float over with Booth and Brennen..._

"Ok Sully I'm going to call Booth and Brennen and they're going to have to ask you some questions alright?"

Sully again nodded and winced as she tried push the blanket off her legs.

Ten minutes later Booth and Brennen strolled into the lab with Booth's hand securely on the small of Brennen's back. Sully was sitting on a stool next to Hodgins' station while he showed her some of the bugs he collected. Angela was standing next to them and all three of them raised their eyebrows as Brennen and Booth walked passed them almost walking by Sully who almost seemed natural in the lab. Angela stepped forward and pointed at Sully, "This is Sully." Booth and Brennen stood there with shocked expressions. Brennen was the first to move and she said her name and also introduced Booth. Sully extended her left hand much to Brennen's confusion. Booth knew why and started to herd the group towards Cam's office where Cam was waiting with the examination table.

Sully hopped onto the examination table, still hugging her wrist to her gut while Booth and Bones leaned against one of the tables in Cam's office. "Sully, can I check out your wrist?" Sully carefully extended her right hand and Cam gently rolled back her sleeve. Her wrist was swollen and purple and bent in an awkward position. Booth winced and Brennen pushed her face into Booth's shoulder remembering the things that had happened to her when she was in the system. Cam splinted the wrist and made sure that Sully had no other broken bones.

It was about five p.m. when the remains and the evidence from the crime scene were brought in. Booth had asked Angela to take Sully into her office while the remains were being processed. Sully looked out on to the lab where Dr. Brennen was leaned over her bother's body while Agent Booth was looking at her. Angela looked over at the girl who was sitting in her office looking out at Angela's second favorite couple. Earlier that day Angela had gone out with Brennen to get Sully clean clothes and now Sully was clean and seemed somewhat happy. Booth had already discussed with Angela and Bones on what was going to happen with Sully that night. Sully was going to sleep in Bones' guest bedroom and Booth was going to sleep on the couch. Fifteen minutes later Brennen snapped off her gloves and she and Booth walked into Angela's office to collect their charge. Sully got up and followed behind the love struck duo and rolled her eyes on how blind they both were.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bones come on we have to stop at the grocery store you don't have food that kids like."

"Booth I beg to differ, the food I have is healthy and tastes good."

Sully had been with this pair a day and already felt like she belonged. Well she felt like she belonged more then at any of the foster homes she ever had.

"Oh come on Bones the only good food you have is mac and cheese." Brennen sighed and gave in.

"Alright Bones, okay Sully we'll get some real food." Booth flashed his "kid in a candy store" smile and looked at Bones with a look that made even Brennen beam with delight.

Booth pulled the SUV into the grocery store parking lot and opened the door for Brennen and Sully. Booth insisted on having Sully walk by his side so he could keep an eye on her. Sully couldn't help but smile back as Booth stood by Brennen with his hand on the small of her back. As they walked through the store Booth would walk through the store pointing things out and Brennen and say he was worse then Parker. Sully didn't know who Parker was but she knew he was important to them. Halfway through their shopping spree they ran into someone who apparently knew Booth. She was an older women who seemed nice enough. "Seely Booth! It's nice to see you settled down with someone." Booth's cheeks reddened and Brennen coughed, then the women noticed Sully. "And whose this, oh she has her mother's eyes and your smile Seely." Booth nearly choked and Brennen looked like she was about to pass out and Sully looked like a deer in the head lights.

"Uh, no Mrs. Wilson this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennen and Sully is, uh...Sully is part of out case."

"Mhm...I see Seely well you three take care now." She winked as she walked by the shocked group. Brennen looked at Booth and they were both red in the face and Sully couldn't help feel slightly happy, she had never been compared to a parent, even if they weren't really her parents.

"Uh Bones I think the frozen pizzas are over here." Booth said, his voice still a little shaky. Bones and Sully followed behind him with Brennen still increasingly embarrassed. The trio checked out of the grocery store, Booth and Brennen still hadn't fully spoken to each other since they were assumed married and had a child. Sully didn't talk but was still wondering, she knew that these two loved each other it seemed like everybody else knew it maybe they needed a little help finding each other.

The car ride to Brennen's house was silent. Sully helped bring groceries in much to Brennen's dismay because of her wrist. Sully almost dropped the bag she was carrying when she saw the size of Brennen's apartment. They put all of the perishables into the refrigerator and freezer and Booth showed Sully where her room was and Brennen and Angela had gotten her pajamas and enough clothes for the week so while she put those in the room Booth went to help Bones in the kitchen.

"Booth, I'm making mac and cheese can you hand me the pot." Brennen pointed to a pot that was on the top shelf in her cupboard. Booth grabbed her hand that was outstretched pointing at the shelf. "Booth what are..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because she was cut off by Booth's lips pressing softly against hers. He didn't deepen the kiss because he knew Sully would be walking in soon. Brennen looked over to her left only to find Sully did indeed see them kiss and was standing there trying not to laugh with a giant smile with both of her hands formed in thumbs up signs.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth laced his fingers with Brennen's, he was smiling at the fact that she allowed him to and she too was smiling. "Uh, Sully" Booth still had issues saying the name even though this Sully and his Bones' ex-Sully were two very different people. "Do you like mac and cheese cause Bones makes the best mac and cheese ever!" Sully could tell Booth was embarrassed but she nodded her head anyway. Sully motioned that she was going to go to the bathroom and backed up slowly, maybe the old lady in the grocery store was all the pair needed. Booth made sure that Sully was around the corner before turning back to Bones.

"Booth, why did you kiss me?" Brennen asked not meeting his eyes. Booth put one finger under her chin to make her meet his eyes.

"Because Bones, I love you." Brennen's eyes flashed and she looked down again.

"You already told me that, in an atta girl kinda way." It sounded like she was going to cry and that made Booth want to cry.

"No Bones, not in an atta girl kinda way, I. Love. You."

"Booth...." Brennen started.

"Bones look I just wanted. I couldn't live without you knowing it anymore." Brennen smiled.

"Booth if you ever shut up I was going to say, I love you too." Booth felt his heart leap out of his chest he wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Booth was just about to kiss Brennen again when he heard Sully's odd shuffle he guessed he had enough time and quickly kissed her and then went to retrieve the pot he was originally going to get. As Sully rounded the corner Brennen saw Sully struggling to pull her sweatshirt over the splint that Cam had put on. As Brennen went over to help Sully quickly pulled the sleeve over the splint but not before she saw the scars that were on her arm. Booth had already pointed out the faded scar that was on her cheek and Brennen was afraid of what this child had been through.

"Hey Bones which size pot do you want?" Booth yelled from the kitchen and Brennen smiled warmly at Sully who returned the smile and walked back into the kitchen. Booth had both sides of the cabinet open and Brennen crawled underneath his arms so her back was pressed against his chest. Booth looked around and saw Sully fiddling with her splint, she probably had an itch he remembered when he had a cast and how itchy it got. His memory was shattered by Brennen's lips pressed against his and his response was to automatically move his lips against his. This time they were interrupted by Sully's whistle and when he looked at her she shrugged and pointed at the door. Booth smiled shook his head and jogged to the door. Brennen looked down and then glanced up at Sully who rubbed her top lip demonstrating that Brennen should do the same. Brennen pointed at the door trying to get Sully to tell her who was at the door. She didn't have to because all of a sudden Angela, Hodgins and Cam came bustling by Booth. Cam made her way over to Brennen to tell her that she had she had scheduled a appointment the next day so Sully could get a real cast. Both Booth and Brennen had their arms crossed over their chests in defensive gestures and Angela made eye contact with Sully who nodded and turned her attention back to the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Hey Bren, Sweetie we're gonna head out now we just wanted to stop by and check on Sully but seeing how she's doing fine we're gonna go." Angela tugged on Hodgins' hand, Cam had already left and it was just Booth, Brennen, Angela, Hodgins and Sully gathered in Brennen's living room. It was nine thirty by the time the crowd had cleared and when Brennen left to go close the door behind her friends as she walked back she heard two rumbling noises.

"Is that you two?" Brennen smiled with her hands on her hips. Booth jumped up and stood behind her placing his hands over hers and his chin on her shoulders.

"Mmmm...yes how long does it take to make mac and cheese?"

"Half an hour maybe? Can you two last that long?" Booth sighed and leaned on the back of the chair Sully was sitting in and laughed.

"I dunno Sully? Do you think we can last that long?" Booth looked down at the teenager sitting in the chair the look she gave him was full of love, sadness, but most of all hope. She smiled, she really did have a wonderful smile and nodded.

"Okay Bones we'll wait." He gave her the charm smile and took a spot on the couch across from Sully. He flipped on the TV that he had begged Brennen to buy. He found a sports channel and it was preseason training for the Boston Red Sox, Booth saw Sully's eyes light up as she recognized something familiar. They watched the game in silence with Booth occasionally yelling at the umpire and Sully shaking her head smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

A half hour later, as promised Brennen came out of the kitchen carrying a pot of steaming hot macaroni and cheese. Booth walked up behind Brennen hugging her from behind. "Looks great Bones" he said into her hair. Brennen laughed and swatted Booth. Sully stood in the doorway of the dining room unsure of what to do.

"Hey Sully come on lets eat." She smiled and walked hesitantly towards the table where Booth patted her on the back and pointed to where she could sit.

As Booth sat there he couldn't help but feel how natural it felt to be in a family situation with Bones. His Bones. He still couldn't believe she had told him she loved him back. After all those times she told him that love was just a chemical reaction of the brain. He also couldn't help it feeling natural with Sully there. The poor kid hadn't said a word since they found her in the woods earlier this morning. But somehow, Somehow this kid brought him and his Bones together.

Brennen looked at the table and its guests. She had been struggling against her feelings for Booth for what seems like years now. Other men she had dated just seemed so bland compared to Booth. Even Jared and Andrew seemed small and insignificant compared to Booth. He was perfect. In every way. She knew he'd give her life to save her, and she would do the same for him in a heartbeat. Yes, this relationship was different, Booth was the only one who ever cared enough about her to tear down the walls that she had built up to protect herself from the outside world. Now Sully, she was different. She remembered the first time Angela had told them that this was Sully and she could practically feel every muscle in Booth's body tighten even though he was an arms length away. This Sully, she was special. She knew what it was like to be in the system to face the horrible people that were there. Brennen felt like she owed Sully because she too felt like Sully brought her and her Booth together.

Sully looked up from her plate at the people who were so generous to open their home to her, to care about her. Sure she had been in foster homes before, but she never felt like she fit in. The only reason a lot of the homes were bearable was because of Robert. Now Robert was reduced to a pile of human remains and she felt it was her fault. She had no idea what Robert had gotten himself into, but she felt that now in this home with people who cared so much about each other she felt like she fit. These people had know each other for five years and been "dating" for maybe four hours yet they seem like an old married couple that knows each others strengths and weaknesses. She wanted to stay with them. This is what felt like home.

Brennen insisted that Sully didn't do anything strenuous until they could get a proper cast on her wrist so she sat in the living room reading one of Brennen's science magazines will Booth and Bones cleared dishes. "Hey Bones, can I tell you something?" Booth asked as he reached over his sort-of-in a way-girlfriend, to put a plate away.

"Sure" she replied as she turned to face him. Since he still had his arm over her in a way he rested both of his arms on the counter top, so his face was barely centimeters from hers.

"Can I tell you, how natural it feels to be with you eating dinner, doing dishes even when there is a kid sitting in your living room?"

"I feel the same way, Booth, I'm curious as how tomorrow is going to go. Seeing as tomorrow is a Saturday and we have to go to Sully's doctors appointment since Cam can't." Booth brought a hand up to run through his hair. Tomorrow was Saturday. It was his weekend with Parker. He knew Rebecca already has plans, he would have to take Parker with him when they went with Sully. He knew Bones wasn't going to give Sully to child services until she was sure she was in a safe environment. Brennen noticed Booth's sudden panic.

"Booth what's wrong?" Brennen said pulling his shoulders so he looked her in the face again.

"I have Parker this weekend" Booth stated it as a fact.

"Okay so what's the problem we'll take him with us." Booth couldn't help but smile, thats his Bones.

"So we'll go as one big happy family, hows that sound Bones?" Brennen laughed as Booth pulled her closer to his body.

"That sounds wonderful Booth."


	6. Chapter 6

Booth glanced into the living room to where Sully was sitting. She had fallen asleep again, Booth couldn't blame her. It had been a trying day for her. Well, lucky for them the doctors appointment wasn't till eleven and Parker came at ten. It would be another busy day but hopefully not as stressful for the poor girl who seemed to fit flawlessly into their lives.

Booth nudged Bones with his chin so she could see Sully, she sighed and smiled. It just seemed so normal. This is what she wanted all of her days to be like. Booth walked into the living room with Brennen leaning in the doorframe. Booth carried the light girl into Bones' guest bedroom and closed the door softly. He looked around to where Bones went, only to realize she was sitting on the couch examining the magazine Sully had been reading. "Whatcha got there Bones." Booth said softly so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

"This was the magazine Sully was reading...It's got a very high reading level and she seemed to understand it though." Booth put his chin on Bones' shoulder and attempted to read what the article was on.

"Wait wait wait she was reading that!?" Booth gasped, he barely understood half of the article. Brennen nodded and allowed her head to roll back on to Booth's chest where he placed a kiss in her hair and shifted so she was more or less in his lap.

"Hey Bones, know what?" Booth whispered.

A sleepy Bones responded, "What?"

"I love you" Brennen relaxed completely in his arms and felt his calm powerful heartbeat in his chest.

"I love you too Booth." Booth sighed and felt Brennen relax in his arms. It took him a few moments to realize she had fallen asleep. He picked her up the same way he had carried they sleeping Sully, and carried her into her bedroom. Booth, being the gentlemen he is turned to leave and sleep on the couch when he felt a hand reach out to take his.

"Booth stay." Brennen mumbled. Booth looked down on the sleeping form of the women he loved so much and who he had just found returned the feelings he thought she would never have. Booth kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers next to his Bones. He wrapped his arm protectively around her stomach and had his arm underneath her head to act as a pillow. As of that moment nothing could seem more perfect.

It was six thirty the next morning when Brennen's alarm clock when off. Booth groaned and felt Bones, his Bones, shift under his arms. "Bones you have your alarm set at six thirty!? Its a Saturday!" Brennen laughed and push off of Booth so she could turn off the alarm clock. She smiled as Booth pulled her back down so they were looking each other in the eyes again. Icy blue eyes boring into soft chocolate ones.

"I love you Bones, did you sleep well?" Booth asked his eyes smiling as Brennen snuggled closer to him.

"Mmm, I love you too Booth and yes I slept better than I have in a long time." She felt Booth place a kiss in her hair. They stayed like that for two or three more minutes until Booth remembered Sully. Brennen felt Booth's grip on her loosen and realized he was getting out of bed.

"Booth what are you..." She then started laughing when she realized all Booth was wearing was a plain black t-shirt boxers with shamrocks on them and striped socks.

"Sully, Bones, Sully!" Booth dashed out of the room only to realize he wasn't wearing pants, he then walked back into the bedroom pulled on his jeans and walked back out the door leaving Brennen smiling and shaking her behind him. Booth walked down the hall to where Sully was staying and gently pushed open the door to wear Sully was. He knocked first and of course realized she wasn't going to respond because, well she doesn't talk. When he pushed open the door he saw Sully sitting cross legged reading a copy of Swiss Family Robinson that she must of found on one of Brennen's many bookshelves.

"Uh...Hey Sully do you want some pancakes?" Booth was happy to see that the girl had stayed and not snuck out during the night. The girl looked up from the book she was reading, blinked her insanely blue eyes and nodded with a smile. Sully closed the book and followed Booth into the kitchen.

"Hey Bones where'd you put the pancake mix we bought last night?" Booth glanced over his shoulder to see Bones walk into the kitchen, the three of them were still wearing their clothes from the day before. Booth abandoned his hunt for pancake mix and went to wrap his arms around Brennen. He was just about to lean down to kiss her when Brennen suddenly jerked her head towards the kitchen. Booth followed her gaze and saw Sully standing in the kitchen biting her lip to keep from laughing holding the box of powdered pancake mix. Booth kissed Brennen, not deepening the kiss but just enough to show the passion between them. He then walked toward Sully smiling a kid smile taking the pancake mix and laughing at the kid. Brennen walked over to where Booth had started to mix the batter and took the plates from the cupboard where she couldn't help but remember what had happened there the night before. Booth finished making pancakes around the same time Brennen and Sully finished setting the table.

Booth and Brennen had to smile at just how much the kid sitting at her table could eat. Angela was going to run missing person reports on Monday as to give Brennen some time to feed the kid and make sure she was healthy.

Booth couldn't help but imagine if every Sunday could be spent like this. Of course he and Bones would be married and have there own kids. Booth often imagined things like this. However, in his dreams he always had to imagine Bones loved him. Now she had told him and he felt amazing. Booth's current daydream was interrupted by Sully and Bones getting up to go into the kitchen to wash dishes. Their orders were dished out and Booth ended up washing dishes handing them to Sully to dry and her handing the dishes to Brennen to put away. Booth glanced sideways at the girls who were silently doing their jobs and he did what any normal boy would do. He aimed the spray house at an angle so it would just barely hit Sully and full on hit Bones. He waited until no one was looking we went through with his plan. Sully jumped back and Bones gasped at the warm water. "BOOTH!" Brennen shrieked trying to grab the hose when Booth sprayed her again. Sully this time had enough sense to jump out of the way so Brennen got fully soaked by the spray. Brennen then grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink and through them at Booth. However, Booth having army ranger senses ducked so the bubbles hit a surprised Sully directly in the face. Brennen covered her mouth with her hands trying to apologize when Booth sprayed her again. Sully had slipped down onto the floor and was laughing hysterically and Bones had finally managed to tackle Booth to get the hose away from him. They had been laughing so hard, all three of them soaked to the bone and covered in bubbles. they barely heard the doorbell ring. Booth was the one who heard the doorbell and still laughing hauled himself up from the floor and dusted the bubbles off himself before opening the door. Bones and Sully were just getting up off the floor when they overheard Booth from the door.

"Uh Hi Rebecca...Your Early."


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh Hi Rebecca...Your Early." Bones froze, Sully not knowing what was going on did the same. Rebecca looked at a soaked Seely and held back a laugh. Parker being eight and not knowing any better proclaimed that his father was indeed soaking wet. Booth was increasingly embarrassed as Parker walked into Bones' house and said goodbye to his mother. Brennen and Sully had cleaned up the kitchen as fast as possible and Brennen just smiled at Parker as Parker strolled into the kitchen followed by Booth. Booth almost tripped over Parker as Parker stopped short looking at Sully.

Sully looked at Parker who stared back at her with the same intensity. Brown eyes looking into electric blue ones. "Dad, whose that?" Parker, not impolitely said to his father. Booth made his way to stand next to Bones who had her hands on Sully's shoulders.

"Park, this is Sully, she..." Booth still hadn't come up with a way to describe Sully.

"She's helping us with our investigation, Parker, and she'll be staying with us for a little while." Booth thanked the lord that Brennen was here to help him.

"Oh, well hi Sully. My names Parker." Parker extended an arm for Sully to shake and Sully cocked her head to the side, smiled and accepted the handshake. Booth looked at Bones who returned the look and mouthed the words "I love you" to her partner. Booth's eyes sparkled as he leaned over to kiss her, Brennen recoiled as soon as she heard Parker squeal.

"DAD!" Parker laughed and pointed at Booth who was now blushing and Brennen who was looking at the ground. Sully bit her lip and found a sudden interest in her still soaked socks.

"Uh well, ya I'm Sully, Bones why don't you go get changed. Parker why don't you watch T.V and I'm gonna go get dried off." Parker looked at Sully and raised his eye brows, Sully just smirked but followed Booth's instructions and went to go put on dry clothes. Brennen had just finished getting dressed and was about to fix her hair when she felt Booth's hands on her hips. She felt him press his lips behind her ear and slowly work his way down her neck until he found her collar line. "Booth..." Brennen groaned.

"Yes, can I help you?" Booth made his way up her jaw line.

"We're going to be late." Brennen moved so she could see his face.

"We have an hour before the appointment..." Booth mumbled his voice muffled by Brennen's hair.

"We don't want...." Brennen was cut off my Booth kissing her with a passion she had never felt before from any man. Kissing Booth was second nature to Brennen and she kissed back with equal force proving how much she really did love him. Booth felt her moan as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Booth...really...we...have...to...stop" Brennen said in between Booth's lips meeting hers. Booth reluctantly pulled away.

"Hey Bones, I just realized I never really...You know asked you out, properly." Brennen raised her eyebrows.

"So, Temperance Brennen" Brennen's eyebrows shot up at him using her real name instead of the nickname she had come to love. "Will you go out with me?" Brennen flashed a charm smile she learned from Booth.

"Of course." Booth couldn't help but kiss her one more time before she pushed him out of the bathroom. Booth smiled and wandered his way into the living room where Parker had selected the television show, "_Phineas and Ferb" _and was humming the theme song as Sully continued to read Swiss Family Robinson. Fifteen minutes later Bones walked out of the bathroom looking as amazing as ever and flashed her version of the charm smile as Booth looked on in awe.

"Booth I'm assuming we're taking your car." Booth took a second to compose himself before responding.

"Um ya Bones, Sully, Parker grab coats lets rock n' roll." Booth grabbed Brennen's hand and laced fingers as Brennen locked the door of her apartment. Booth laughed on the inside because of the odd glances the apartment staff gave them as the odd group made their way from the elevator. They knew Dr. Brennen and Special Agent Seely Booth but them mixed together? And with kids with them nonetheless. Brennen curiously glanced at Booth when the security guards Booth had come to know winked at the pair as they passed.

The car ride to the hospital was relatively silent as the group of four settled in to act like a family as Booth had put it the night before. Sully stared out the window the whole time, Parker counted red cars, Brennen stared out the window, and Booth gently caressed Brennen's hand with his thumb the entire car ride.

Parker jumper out of the car as soon as Booth pulled into the hospital parking lot. Brennen and Booth glanced at each other and stepped out of the car closely followed by Sully. Parker grabbed his father's hand and his father grabbed Bones' hand as they made their way up the concrete path with Sully walking awkwardly to the side of them.

Bones made her way to the front to desk to make sure they knew they were there while Booth, Parker and Sully went and sat in the waiting area. Booth smiled as Brennen made her way back to the unorthodox group where she found Booth's hand waiting for hers. They hadn't been sitting in the waiting room long when a nurse with a kind face came to inform them that the doctor was ready to see them. The group made their way down the the halls of the hospital.

Brennen hated hospitals. It made her think of all the times Booth was in them. How scared she had been. It made her think that since the time that she had known him he had been in the hospital numerous times, because of her. The time that ex-Special Agent Jamie Kenton had rigged her refrigerator to blow up, trying to kill her but Booth was there at the time and opened the refrigerator first. Booth than proceeded in checking himself out of the hospital and coming to save her. Or the time Pam had tried to shoot at her but Booth got in the way. He had almost died, and for a few weeks she actually thought he had died. During that period all of the walls that Booth had torn down to get to the real Brennen were rebuilt to keep people out and she returned to the cold, clinical being she was before she met Booth.

She suddenly felt herself being pulled back to reality as Booth started to nudge her into the room the nurse was directing them into.

The doctors appointment went smoothly for the most part, halfway through Booth and Parker got up to go get a snack from the vending machine. Sully still refused to say anything but did whatever the doctor asked and in no time a cast was plastered to her arm and they were leaving the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennen set another appointment with the receptionist while Parker signed Sully's cast. As Brennen made her way back to the group she received jealous glances from nurses as she walked by, obviously referring to Booth. Booth helped her into her jacket and they made their way out of the building towards Booth's SUV. Booth smiled as he saw the sun glance off of Brennen's hair and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was.

Booth had parallel parked on the curb and was using one of the buttons on his car keys to unlock the door when he heard a scream. "GET DOWN!" Booth glanced back in time to see Sully grab Parker and pull him down behind the car as Booth slide tackled Brennen in a way that she landed on top of him. Booth leaned over so he was shielding the whole group. Sully closed her eyes and pressed her body against Booth's car.

Her. They were after Her. What did Rob get himself into? These were people she had grown to care about. She had known them a day and already they had opened their home to her, fed her actually cared for her. These people were genuinely kind. They weren't faking it like the others they were real and now someone, who she didn't even know were attacking them? This wasn't right. She felt a shift in the people around her and felt Booth loosen his grip on the group. "Everybody okay?" He asked breathlessly. Parker wide eyed simply nodded and nestled even more into Brennen shoulder. Booth nodded and started to slowly rise from their hiding place behind the car. Booth was just about to speak again when they heard sirens blaring. Soon police cars filled the area and ambulances pulled up near the battered SUV.

Booth looked on at his black SUV that now had one side covered in bullet holes. His government issued car was now being used as a shooting target. Nobody was hurt in the shooting which was a good thing but the fact that they seemed to be looking for someone bothered him. Sully. The poor kid, they must be after her. First she finds her brother dead and now there coming after her. He wouldn't let that happen, if Sully hadn't alerted them someone could of gotten seriously hurt. He owed Sully his life and he was going to catch the person who had murdered her Brother and tried to kill her. He looked around and saw Bones walking toward him, he knew that she too would help kill this murderer on the loose. Bones walked up to Booth who was staring sadly at his ruined car. "Booth..." He turned to look at the women he truly loved.

"Ya, Bones we should probably be going to the Jeffersonian." Booth glanced at his son who was using a stretcher as a bench and was sitting next to Sully. They both looked shaken, at least they would be safe at the Jeffersonian. Brennen walked over to him and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. She felt his wrap his strong arms around her and pull her closer to himself, he dropped a kiss in her hair and hugged her closer.

Charlie was working on his current case when we got an urgent message saying that he was to immediately pick up Special Agent Booth and Doctor Brennen from the hospital. He didn't understand when the message also added that their would be two children with them. He had heard the rumors that Doctor Brennen had asked Booth if she could have his baby. He knew that Booth was head over heals in love with Doctor Brennen, hell everybody knew it. It was a miracle that they themselves missed it. Dr. Brennen could be cold and clinical on the outside but if you were to see the two while they were getting lunch together, like they did almost everyday, you would see that she indeed cared very much about Booth. Charlie remembered once when Brennen was all dresses up getting ready for a date, she looked great, beautiful in every way. She had come into the Hoover building to drop off some paper work from a body in Limbo as the squints call it. Booth had barely left his office that day, filling out paper work and his eyes lit up when she just walked into the room. He jumped up accidently knocking a can of soda over spilling it over the edge of his desk. He acted like a nervous teenager. Booth, the alpha male agent, acting like a love struck teenager, yes sir it was a sight for sore eyes. He of course recovered asking Brennen were she was going, apparently Booth didn't like the guy because the smile in his eyes instantly died. Brennen put the papers on his desk and said good night, leaving Booth standing in the doorway. Charlie snapped out of his memory as he weaved through the police cars that had gathered around the hospital. He pulled up in time to see Booth kiss Brennen's hair. Charlie parked the new SUV and made his way over to where Booth and Brennen seemed to be inspecting the damage from where the bullets hit the car.

"Hey Booth what happened here?" Charlie looked around at the gathering crowd. "What's Parker doing here, whose the other kid?" Booth stood up to his full height towering over Charlie.

"There was a shooting and Dr. Brennen and I," he paused, "along with Parker and Sully need to get to the Jeffersonian."

"Thats fine Booth but, when did Sully get back in D.C I thought he was off galavanting on his boat somewhere." Charlie knew he had said the wrong thing when he saw Booth's pupils dilate and Brennen stiffen next to him. Booth's voice was little more than a growl when he spoke again.

"Not Agent Sullivan, Sully. She is the girl we found in the woods." Charlie swallowed nervously and coughed.

"Yes, well lets get everybody in the car." Charlie clapped his palms together in a nervous gesture and looked at the ground. Brennen nodded and walked over to where Parker and Sully were sitting. Booth let out an exasperated sigh and slouched against the bullet hole-riddled car.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"Ya...it's just Bones and everybody and..." Booth stopped talking and stood up strait, Charlie followed his gaze Dr. Temperance Brennen holding Parker's hand with a blonde teen at her side. Charlie looked back and Booth and laughed.

"Still courting the notorious Dr. Brennen?" Booth turned to look at Charlie with a surprised look on his face.

"What!?" Booth spun around when he heard his name being called by Parker who came hurdling at him and wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug. Booth glanced quickly up at Charlie and sent him a look that said, _Keep your mouth shut and you won't be hurt_, Charlie nodded and motioned the group towards his car.

The SUV was full to the brim with Booth riding shotgun, Charlie driving, Parker riding in the middle, and the girls near the windows. Booth glanced in the mirror and saw Parker nestle against Brennen and start to look tired. He couldn't blame the kid, it had been a trying day. For Booth and Brennen getting shot at was relatively normal but it still left them shaken. Booth smiled at Bones, his Bones, through the mirror and was relieved, when for once she didn't ask why she couldn't drive.


	9. Chapter 9

Fifteen minutes later the group waved Charlie off, as they reached their destination. Parker was excited because he got to hand out with the Bug Man, much to Booth's dismay. Sully was nervous about seeing these people again. Booth pulled Brennen off to the side just before they reached the door to the Jeffersonian.

"Look Bones, lets..."

"Not tell the squint squad?" Brennen laughed with a knowing smile.

"See Bones you can read people, have you been holding out on me during interrogations?" Booth reached down and lifted Brennen's chin with his finger, making her look into his eyes.

"No I can only read you Booth, you wear your heart on your cuff" Booth laughed and pulled her closer.

"Sleeve Bones, you wear your heart on you sleeve" Brennen glanced down embarrassed until Booth lifted her chin again and smiled.

"Come ON you guys!" Parker started to tug on Booth's jacket, Booth groaned and laced his fingers with Bones'. Parker and Sully we already waiting at the second set of doors when Booth and Brennen walked in. Brennen quickly removed her hand when she saw Angela running through the lab towards the group.

"BREN! Oh my gosh I was so scared when you texted me earlier!? What happened?" She turned to Sully who was still pale. "Was anybody hurt, hows your arm nice choice on the cast color, hey Parker I didn't even see you there!" Angela started to talk so fast that her words started to blend together.

"Angela Breathe" Booth laughed.

"Bren your coming with me, Booth Cam had some...sciency thing she needed to talk to you about." Sully and Parker glanced at each other, then at the adults.

"Parker, Hey man what's up long time no see."

"Dr. Hodgins!" Parker squealed as he saw one of his favorite squints saunter up to the group.

"I have some cool new experiments for You, Sully and I to try out." Parker's eyes widened and Sully couldn't help but smile at the excitement that she could feel pulsing between the two boys.

"Experiments Dr. Hodgins?" Cam walked up to the group gathered.

"Uh...well they're all safe and...won't cause damage and...." Cam rolled her eyes as Hodgins tried to explain. Cam sighed and gave in.

"Fine you three go have fun." Parker and Hodgins turned on their heels when all of a sudden they heard a voice that hadn't been heard before.

"Wait" all four adults were stunned when the mysterious teen spoke. Sully took a deep breath and spoke again.

"86TYR7"

"What?" Booth glanced at the other confused adults.

"That was the license plate number on the truck that shot at us." All of the adults eyes widened in shock, Booth was the first to compose himself and reacted quickly.

"Okay I'm gonna get a BOLO on that truck we've got work to do people"

"Dad does that mean and can't go with Dr. Hodgins?" Booth looked down at his pleading son.

"I'm sorry bub the bug man has some work to do...why don't you and Sully go up to the lounge and hang out and then we'll figure something out okay?" Parker narrowed his eyes in the same way Booth did when he thought.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Parker laughed, grabbed Sully's hand and started to pull her towards the stairway that led to the lounge above the Jeffersonian lab.

Booth glanced around only to find the area where the squints had stood around him empty. He caught a fleeting glance of Brennen looking over her shoulder giving him a flirtatious smile as she ducked into her office. Booth looked Both ways around the lab to make sure no nosey squints her looking in his direction and then made a beeline for Brennen's office.

Sully followed an excited Parker up the stairs and then the platform that skirted the upper level of the Jeffersonian. Sully looked out over the lab where the scientists working below looked like ants. She turned to see the Mini-Booth digging through one of the boxes that held odd nick-knacks that had been abandoned. Sully stood up and triumphantly held a deck of cards above his head.

"Hey Sully you know how to play go fish?" Sully smiled and grabbed a pillow like Parker and leaned against the couch while sitting on the ground. Parker placed the cards between them and dealt the cards between the two of them. Parker fanned his cards out while Sully struggled to grip them in her hand with the cast awkwardly since she couldn't move her thumb. Parker raised an eyebrow and casually began to play the game.

"Got any...three's?" Sully panned through her cards.

"Go fish, so Parker how long have your dad and Dr. Brennen been dating?" She knew the answer but wanted to see if Parker knew anything about the couple.

"They're dating!? Seriously...that's GREAT! I thought...Angela just has to here about this!" Parker started to get up from the ground but Sully was quicker and pulled him back down. She put a finger to her lips and shushed him.

"Shhhh...If they haven't been dating then they probably want to tell people themselves!" Parker thought about this.

"Well, I guess but this is amazing! I knew dad was in love with Dr. Brennen but she loves him back." Parker smiled. "Got any sixes?"

"Hey it's my turn! In that case do you have any sixes?" Parker sighed and handed over the cards.

"How did you meet my dad?" Sully's eyes clouded and Parker suddenly felt bad. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna..." He looked down at the carpet. Sully smiled at the boys sincerity.

"My brother is the victim...I..We, we were foster kids. We had been in and out of foster homes our whole lives. My father was a drunk and used to hit us when we messed up or just whenever." She saw Parker's eyes widen in shock and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"He used to hit my mother too and one day she just disappeared. He said that she, that she left because of me and Rob." He heard the hitch in her voice and saw her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Rob used to try to stop him but he would only hit him harder. One day he said that we should run away, we waited until night than snuck out of the house. We were on our own for a week before the police found us and we were sent back to our house, my dad pretended that he missed us. I knew it was too good to be true, as soon as the police officer pulled away he brought us into the house and practically threw us down the cellar steps." Sully felt the tears start to flow down her cheeks and she wiped them off with the back of her hand. Parker got up and found a box of tissues, he hadn't meant for this to happen but he didn't want to hurt Sully so he thought it would be best for her to finish the story.

"He locked the door to the cellar for I don't know how many days. How many days we spent in the dark room. We could barely see, the only light was a small window that barley let any light in. We could tell when it was night and day but thats all, I probably wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for Rob. One night I woke up to see Rob hiding near the bottom of the stairs listening to the voices above us. I couldn't make out voices other then my father's yelling." Parker placed his hand on top of hers. She smiled gratefully at the little boy and smiled when he nodded for her to continue.

"I couldn't tell how long it was but soon the voices stopped and I heard sirens. Soon after that we heard heavy footsteps and a police man smashed open the basement door and paramedics came down towards us. As we walked up stairs squinting at the bright light from the kitchen I saw my, my father's body. He was a bloody and his face was all smashed in. I couldn't believe it, this man who was so awful to us, he was dead and even though he was an awful man. He was still my father. After that we were tossed from foster home to foster home. No one really cared about us. When me and Rob were separated we had decided to meet each other on the first saturday of each month in the park. Thats where I found his his body." Parker winced as Sully tried to control her sobs. Parker pushed the cards aside and sat next to Sully still holding her hand. Soon Sully's sobs quieted and she started to speak again.

"I was only there for a total of two days. There was a makeshift fort and and Rob's body was just lying there in the fort. I had only been there for a couple of hours when I hear voices, there was no where to hide so I climbed the tree. I couldn't see any of the people but as it got dark I started to get tired. I could still hear the people below me and knew I had no chance of sneaking down. I had started to nod of and my foot slipped and snapped a branch. The voices stopped and someone threw I rock I ducked out of the way but slipped and slammed my wrist against the trunk. I jumped from the tree and ran as fast as I could into the woods. It was dark and the men gave up quickly. The next morning I went back to the fort and the men had moved Rob's body out of the fort. I had no idea what to do but within the hour I heard sirens. I had no choice and I climbed the tree again. Soon your dad came and then he helped me." Parker smiled at the girl and turned and gave her a hug, Sully felt better and hugged the little boy back. She felt, for the first time in a long time, cared about.


	10. Chapter 10

Booth leaned against the doorway of Bones' office, watching her quickly pull on her blue lab coat. He stepped into the room closing the door behind him with a soft click. Brennen was leaned over her desk looking at one of the files intently. Booth walked over to her and started to read over her shoulder, inhaling her scent. Brennen turned around to find herself nose to nose with him. He reached out and placed his hand on her hip to pull her closer. Brennen playfully smacked him on the shoulder and struggled against him as he held her in his iron grip. She tried to squirm away. "Booth someone is going to see us!" Booth smiled, Brennen tried to take a step back but tripped on one of the legs of her chair, she fell backwards dragging Booth with her. Booth realized they were falling and tried to stand but ended up falling on top of Brennen, only being able to take his own weight off of her. Booth's cheeks reddened as Brennen looked up at him in mock humor.

"Sorry Bones I tried to stop falling but...." Brennen laced her fingers through his brown hair. Booth tried to shift his weight but Brennen pulled his head down towards her and he landed heavily on her knocking the breath out of both of them. Brennen gasped and Booth leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Booth stopped suddenly and pulled himself and Brennen up just in time as Angela knocked on Brennen's office door. Brennen glanced awkwardly at Booth and went to get the door. Booth grabbed the file from her desk and laid down on her couch to read it.

"Hey Bren I found a possible match for the victim." Brennen cast a sideways look at Booth.

"I thought Sully had told you who it was?" Brennen crossed her arms and leaned across to look at the file Angela was holding..

"She did I just wanted to make sure it was the right kid." Booth had heaved himself up from the couch and trotted over to where the two women were standing. The boy in the picture had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked remarkably like his sister. The boy was so young, he had to much to live for. Booth was going to find who did this and he was going to make sure that they payed. Booth was still thinking about the boy when Hodgins called Brennen over to his station to tell her about a bug that he had found. Booth followed but didn't really pay attention. He glanced up at the lounge where Parker and Sully were. He wondered what they could be doing now.

Sully had finally stopped crying and leaned her head on Parker's shoulder. He was sitting there peacefully when he started to hear voices from below. He started to move and Sully felt him stir, curious she followed him to where he sat looking down through the bars on balcony. The two of them stared down at the scene below: Angela was talking to Cam and Hodgins at his station and Brennen was walking towards her office with Booth on her heels. Brennen was leaned over her desk when Booth walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then saw Brennen start to squirm awkwardly, Parker was confused until he realized his father was tickling Bones. Brennen twisted herself around and kissed Booth squarely on the lips and ducked under his arms to go catch up with Angela. Booth turned around and looked up to see his son and Sully gazing down at him trying to hold in laughter. Booth pointed two fingers at his own eyes than at Parker. Parker pulled Sully back from the railing then peeked back, Booth had followed Brennen over to where the group was gathered.

"Booth how could we possibly ask this kid to ID her brothers body!" Angela firmly stated her opinion about her feelings.

"Well Ange we don't have anybody else to!" Brennen crossed her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Hey look its been a hard day, why don't we just go home and we'll come back in Monday after having a day for everybody to think and then we'll have her identify the body?" Brennen sighed and Angela looked at the ground while they both mumbled their agreement.

"Okay good now lets go get them then we'll head out" Booth started to walk back towards the stairs when he heard Brennen loudly calling her name.

"Hey Booth!" Booth turned around. "How are we going to get there, we don't have a car?" Booth's shoulders dropped and he ran his hand through his hair. Angela stepped forward,

"Well I have my van that can fit all of us easily." Booth sighed and nodded, he was just hoping that this day was going to be a relaxing one that would be spent like a family. The day had started out good, well how could a day not turn out good when he woke up holding Bones in his arms. He just wanted to go home with Bones, with Parker and even with Sully, having Angela drive them home wasn't going to help. Angel didn't know he and Bones were dating, he barely understood everything, it happened so quickly. He looked up and saw Parker's big brown eyes staring down at him and Booth signaled him and Sully to come down.

Soon everyone was loaded into Angela's van, Brennen riding in the passenger seat, Booth sitting in the middle row and Parker and Sully sitting all the way in the back. Booth was curious as to why Angela, a single woman who had no kids had a van? She said it was so that she could carry all of her art supplies, after all she was an artist but it was very unlike Angela to have a bland colored vehicle. Booth glanced at the back seat to find Parker's head resting on Sully's shoulder sleeping soundly and Sully staring blankly out the window, he wondered what thoughts could be going on in her head.

Brennen looked back at Booth, caught his eye and smiled. She could see that he was impatient, he didn't like sitting in the back seat, or having Angela drive them home over all, he wasn't happy. Brennen wondered what was going to happen now, Angela might want to stay for a little while, after all she didn't know about her and Booth. She knew that Booth wouldn't want her to stay but he wouldn't say anything, Booth was a gentleman, it was one of the things that Brennen loved about him. Booth had turned to stare out the window, so she turned so she could see into the way back, the two kids looked so peaceful. She noticed that Sully's eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying, she decided to talk to Booth about it later.

Angela was confused, the car was silent. Usually Brennen and Booth would be arguing with each other about the case or about something, but they were never silent. Something was up, she had noticed it when they had first walked into the lab but assumed it was just because of the shooting and Booth having to be the alpha-male. There was their usual touching in the lab, Booth had always been touchy-feely with Brennen but today it seemed more, intimate. Whatever it was she would get to the bottom of it.


	11. Sorry!

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't gotten a chance to update in a while, I'm still getting used to typing with my arm in a sling. I broke my humerus, ulna and three bones in my hand and bruised multiple ribs while playing lacrosse. With all of my free time though I should be able to update much more frequently.


	12. Chapter 11

They pulled into the parking lot at Brennen's apartment fifteen minutes later and much to Booth and Brennen's dismay Angela joined them. Booth had carried Parker up to her apartment, the little boy had slept soundly the whole ride and had barely stirred when Booth had lifted him out of the car. While Booth carried Parker into Bones' room Angela pulled her into the kitchen.

"What's up with you and studly?" Angela saw a flicker of fear flash across Brennen's eyes. "He didn't hurt you did he I'll give him a piece of my mind if he did!" Angela started to move but Brennen pulled her back.

"No Ange Booth did not, nor ever will, hurt me why would you think that?" Brennen crossed her arms defensively and Angela put her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"Well, you guys have been acting weird all day what's going on?"

"Nothing Ange, Nothing is going on!" Brennen heard Booth coming and glanced at Angela.

"Booth what's going on?" Brennen sighed she knew that Angela wasn't going to take no for an answer, she looked up at Booth who looked like a deer in the headlights. "You two have been acting weird all day and I need to know what's going on!" With that, Booth took the two remaining steps he needed to reach Brennen, pulled her to him and kissed her. They pulled apart and saw Angela, eyebrows raised and starting to get color in her cheeks.

"Oh, so thats what's going on...I'm gonna go now, Sweetie you call me tonight." She started to walk towards the door. "I want details!" And with that she turned on her heels and walked out the door, easing it gently shut behind her. Sully, who had been sitting on the couch the whole time was increasingly confused when Angela who was blushing walked by her, waved and left. She got up quietly and crept towards the kitchen. She peeked around the corner and saw Booth pull Brennen towards him by her hips and kiss her passionately his hands slowly working their way up so that he cupped her face tenderly in his hands. Sully got up and walked back to the living room then walked to the bathroom. Booth heard a soft shuffling noise coming from th hall and turned in time to see Sully walk by and shake her head, them continue to the bathroom. It wasn't thirty seconds before he felt Brennen shift in his arms.

"Booth, do you think it was the right thing telling Angela that we're...in a relationship?" Booth couldn't help bit feel happy inside when his Bones said that they were in an relationship. Although, he too had been having doubts about telling Angela. She was the mother of all gossip at the Jeffersonian; he could only imagine what rumors would be spread by Monday.

"I dunno Bones, I took a gamble and I don't know what the result is yet, but I can guarantee you we'll find the outcome soon enough," Brennen seemed to accept this answer and pressed her face back into his chest. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of him.

"Dad where am I gonna sleep tonight?" Booth turned to see a sleepy Parker stumble into the kitchen.

"Your going to sleep in Bones' other guest room come on I'll show you," Booth placed a soft kiss on Brennen's cheek and turned to walk out of the kitchen, guiding his tired son. Brennen sighed but jerked her head up when she saw Sully walk down the hall past the kitchen.

"Sully, I wanted to thank you for saving us earlier today...you were the one who yelled" Sully looked down at her socks and blushed. She started to mumble something inaudible when Booth rounded the corner being followed closely by his son.

"Hey Bones, Parker was wondering if anyone wanted to watch a movie seeing as its only-" Booth checked his watch, "7:30?" Brennen glanced at Sully who had now taken a sudden interest in the ground. Brennen remembered how nervous a foster kid could feel when a situation came up that they didn't know how to respond to. Booth must have noticed to because he wrapped an arm around Sully's slim shoulders and started to talk to her about the movies that Parker had brought with him. Brennen smiled and started to make popcorn for the movie.

Parker had picked one of the older Indiana Jones movies and was telling everyone that this was in fact the best of the movies. Brennen walked into the living room carrying a large bowl of popcorn and Booth eyed it ravenously as she set it down on the coffee table. Booth put the disc into the dvd player and took his seat on the couch next to Brennen. Parker had spread a blanket on the floor next to the couch and had boughten out pillows to make it more comfortable. Brennen glanced up and saw Sully standing awkwardly on the edge of the room, she was about to speak when Parker cut in.

"Hey Sul I saved you a seat, come on the movie's about to start!" Sully's face broke into a smile at the little boys enthusiasm. Booth smiled at his son as he wrapped his arm around Brennen's waist and pulled her closer to him. Brennen sighed and rested her head on Booth's shoulder. Booth listened to the movie but gradually started to fall asleep, he looked lazily at Brennen who had fallen asleep earlier and had her head resting on his lap. Parker and Sully were fully absorbed in the movie, laughing as Indiana Jones' father set fire to the room when they were tied to chairs. Booth looked at the girl who just days ago was afraid of him, he hoped that she wouldn't have to go. Booth switched positions and laid down next to his Bones. Sully suddenly flinched as he accidentally reached down and patted her head instead of Parker's. She looked up into Booth's chocolate brown eyes with an intensity that Booth felt like he was in interrogation. Her bright blue eyes then turned back to the movie as he ran his fingers through her bright blonde hair, he then did the same to Parker. Parker merely mumbled about his dad getting in the way of his movie watching. Booth smiled at his son then finally nodded off and let himself become overcome by a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**So...Long time no see, eh? I'm sorry I haven't updated in, well a while...I hope you guys like this and uh, well read it I guess. Please read and review I suppose. **

"Dad...Dad..." Booth woke up to feel Parker poking him, he found that Bones was still asleep and that he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"What Parker?" Booth felt Brennan shift underneath him and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm hungry," Brennan pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Your always hungry Parker," Brennan said to him as she pulled herself off the couch and Booth suddenly missed her presence.

"So what if I'm always hungry? I have a healthy appetite!" Booth suddenly realized Sully wasn't with Parker.

"Parker where's Sully?" Parker suddenly stopped talking and grinned devilishly. Booth was just about to scold him when Sully popped up from behind the couch causing Booth to jump up and trip over the coffee table.

"Hey! *That* was just mean!" Booth tried to give the girl an angry stare but ended up laughing with the two kids as Brennan came over to help him get up.

"Now that we're all here, who about pancakes?" Bones put her hands on her hips as Booth, Parker and Sully raised their hands. Bones turned to go into the kitchen while Booth turned on cartoons for the kids before following her.

Sully watched as Booth followed Brennen to the kitchen, a dreamy look plastered to his face. Parker looked at her, his eye brows forming a 'v' shape.

"What?" Parker, unable to grasp what she was looking at.

"Nothing. Just two people in love." Parker made a barfing noise and pretended to puke behind the couch.

"That's gross. I'm never gonna fall in love!" Sully smirked as the boy sat defiantly on the couch, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Really." More of a statement than a question.

"Yup, its true!"

"Your probably depriving some nice girl somewhere from a perfect husband you know." Parker gave her a sideways glance. Leave it to a girl to foil his plan.

"Well...Maybe not never..." Snuck another glance at Sully who had disappeared. "Sully?" He suddenly leapt in the air due to Sully who had startled him from jumping behind the couch just like she had done to his father.

"NOT FAIR!" Parker grabbed a pillow, and wielding it like a sword he smacked Sully with it. She jumped back. Surprised? If she was she didn't show it. She grabbed her own weapon of choice and returned fire on Parker. The two battled it out momentarily before they were both reduced to giggling heaps on the floor.

"How are you that strong? Your barely bigger than me!" Sully laughed before flexing a muscle that couldn't be seen under a sweatshirt.

"Climbing trees gives ya some good muscles!" Parker sighed and resumed sitting on the couch.

"Ya, well I let you win. I'm a gentleman I wouldn't want to hurt you." Sully mock-looked at him surprised.

"Really?" She replied sarcastically.

"Yup, true story."

"I think your just afraid to loose to a girl!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" The two continued to banter like this. It would be an understatement to say the two liked each other. Not in a romantically sense. But in a sibling sense. Parker managed, in a day, do start to mend the gaping hole that had taken hold of Sully's heart. A corny Hollywood movie line, probably. Timeless classic? More likely.

Booth stood in the threshold, unmoving, just watching her. Before she noticed he stole up behind her and hugged her close to himself.

"Booth, you realize your making it very hard for me to cook." He buried his face in her neck but jerked his head up when she turned to face him.

"Bones...Can I call you my girlfriend?" Brennen wrapped her arms around his neck, considering his question.

"Seeing as you've already properly asked me out, I don't see why not." Booth smiled, lifted her up and twirled her around before setting her back on the ground and leaning in to kiss her. Bones was the one who broke the kiss as she suddenly pulled back.

"Angela!" Booth suddenly remembered what happened last night.

"What about Angela? Bones, baby nothing is going to happen!" Booth reached out, catching her arm and pulling her back to him. He had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"Wait...Baby?" Booth blushed.

"Sorry, it was a reaction..." Brennen smiled.

"As long as you don't say it in front of other people." Booth brightened and placed a quick peck on her lips.

"Really?"

"Yes, now what I was saying about Angela was I forgot to call her last night." Booth groaned as Brennan handed him the box of pancake mix. She ran into her bedroom and powered on her laptop, she figured she would save her hearing and email her friend. She scanned through her inbox only to see that Angela had already emailed her. It read:

_Hey Bren,_

_ Are you serious? It only took you 2 long enough! When did it happen? How come I wasn't immediately called? Better yet, why didn't you call me last night? Unless... :D EMAIL ME BACK I WANT ALL OF THE DIRTY DETAILS!_

_-Love Angela_

_xoxoxox_

Brennen smiled at her friends antics, nonetheless replied to her email.

_Hello Angela, _

_ Yes, I am serious, and yes I know it took us long enough to act on our feelings. I know what your thinking and __NO.__ I forgot to call you last night because Parker wanted to watch a movie and I fell asleep on the couch. I will tell you details tomorrow. _

_-Sincerely, Bren_

Brennan jumped when she felt Booth join her on the bed. He wrapped on arm around her waist, pulling her almost into his lap.

"You realize your killing her by not telling her." Booth said as he read over her shoulder. Brennen grinned evilly as she hit the send button and Booth laughed at this childish side he had never seen of Brennen. Bones. His Bones.

"I know, but I have more important matters to be tending to." Booth smiled and pulled her impossibly closer.

"And what those be Doctor Brennen?" Booth grinned even more and pressed his lips softly to hers. She immediately responded, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Booth growled and tangled a hand in her hair.

"Ahem?" Booth groaned and broke the kiss. He turned to find his son standing in the doorway, one hand placed firmly over his eyes.

"Yes Parker?"

"Are you still gonna make pancakes?"

**So...Was it terrible after such a long time of not reading. I hope I didn't let you down so why don't you let me know by reviewing! (please?)**


End file.
